2023 Atlantic Hurricane Season (VileMaster)
The 2023 season was a below average season, due to the beginning of an El Nino event that would last until 2026. However, the season had plenty of notable storms. Hurricane Emily, the only major of the season, was a deadly Gulf hurricane. Hurricane Jose formed late in the season, and was a super large, and dense category 1 hurricane. Name List: * Arlene * Brandon * Cindy * Don * Emily * Franklin * Gert * Harvey * Irma * Jose * Katia * Lee * Matilda * Nate * Olive * Phillipe * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vince * Whitney ImageSize = width:600 height:190 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:190 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/08/2022 till:01/11/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/08/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-129_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130-156_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/08/2022 till:10/08/2022 color:C1 text:"Arlene" from:09/08/2022 till:14/08/2022 color:TS text:"Brandon" from:14/08/2022 till:19/08/2022 color:TS text:"Cindy" from:15/08/2022 till:17/08/2022 color:TS text:"Don" barset:break from:02/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:C3 text:"Emily" from:07/09/2022 till:10/09/2022 color:TS text:"Franklin" from:15/09/2022 till:21/09/2022 color:C1 text:"Gert" from:19/09/2022 till:22/09/2022 color:TS text:"Harvey" barset:break from:25/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Irma" from:13/10/2022 till:18/10/2022 color:C1 text:"Jose" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October TextData = pos:(400,40) text:"(From the" pos:(400,25) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Arlene An invest was given chances to develop in late July, and a TD formed on August 4th. It intensified into Tropical Storm Arlene the following day, and moved towards the Yucatan. But instead of going there, Arlene instead landed in Central America, as a C1 hurricane. Despite Arlene was a deadly storm that caused 82 fatalities, the name Arlene was not retired. The remnants dissolved over Central Mexico on August 11. Tropical Storm Brandon A low pressure area formed north of the Bahamas, and rapidly organized into Tropical Depression Two later that day. It later was named Brandon, it meandered north, paralleling the east coast, until it dissolved on August 14, with no impact on land. Tropical Storm Cindy Cindy was a Bay of Campeche storm that peaked at 65 mph. It moved onto mainland Mexico and dissolved on August 19. Cindy caused 2 direct fatalities. Tropical Storm Don A tropical wave organized into TD Four on August 15, and into TS Don late that night. Don peaked with 50 mph winds, then dissolved east of the Leeward Islands on August 17. Hurricane Emily A large low pressure area joined with the remnants of Tropical Storm Don and became an invest on August 25, it slowly organized, eventually becoming Tropical Storm Emily on September 3. Despite models took Emily into Central America as a strong Tropical Storm, Emily instead curved north, and became a hurricane. While Emily was in the Gulf of Mexico, it peaked with winds of 115 mph, making it the first and only major hurricane of that year. It made landfall on the Louisiana-Mississippi border at peak intensity on September 10. It moved inland and dissolved on September 12. Emily caused 167 fatalities and $1.9 billion in damage. Tropical Storm Franklin Franklin was a moderate TS that could have become a hurricane. However, the storm ran into Hispaniola, where the tall mountains made quick work of the storm, dissolving it on September 10. Franklin caused 11 fatalities in Hispaniola. Hurricane Gert Gert was originally forecast as a major hurricane. However, as Gert intensified into a C1 and moved north, unexpected shear in the central atlantic prevented Gert from intensifying much, it was eventually dissolved on September 21. Gert caused 2 indirect deaths in the Caribbean. Tropical Storm Harvey Harvey was a weak TS that hit Florida on September 21. It then moved inland on Georgia the next day, and dissolved. Harvey caused 21 fatalities and $10 million in damages. Hurricane Irma Irma was named on September 25. It was a slow moving storm that paralleled the east coast. While its winds were mostly out of range of the US, powerful rip currents generated by the storm caused 4 fatalities. It then made landfall on Newfoundland as a Tropical Storm and dissolved in the atlantic on October 1. In total, Irma caused 19 fatalities. Hurricane Jose Main Article: Hurricane Jose (2023) Hurricane Jose was arguably the deadliest and most damaging storm to ever hit the Florida Panhandle. An area of invest generated from a Tropical Wave, and became TD Ten on October 13, it quickly moved in a northwest fashion, eventually becoming a Tropical Storm and being named Jose. It landed on Florida as a Tropical Storm and quickly moved across. However, when Jose entered the GoM, it slowed down a lot, and underwent rapid intensification. It peaked as a high-end category 1 hurricane, but the pressure continued to drop. It peaked at 959 mbar, which is a normal pressure for a major hurricane. Jose's wind speed did not increase however, and it slowly moved north, dousing the Panhandle, as well as Mississippi in 14 inches or rain (added to the 11 feet of storm surge generated by the storm). It then merged with a storm system over the great lakes, and added tons of moisture to it, dropping over 2 feet of rain in Michigan and surrounding states. Jose then underwent an eyewall replacement cycle, and ballooned in size, reaching peak intensity on October 16. On October 17, Jose finally moved inland on the western panhandle and dissolved near Ohio on October 18. Jose caused 954 fatalities and $24.5 billion in damage. Names 10 names were used, due to the El Nino. Retirement Due to their impacts, the names Emily and Jose were retired. They will be replaced with Ella and Jack for the 2029 season. Name list for 2029 * Arlene * Brandon * Cindy * Don * Ella * Franklin * Gert * Harvey * Irma * Jack * Katia * Lee * Matilda * Nate * Olive * Phillipe * Rina * Sean * Tammy * Vince * Whitney Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes Category:VileMaster